


Time to leave

by ArthursKnight



Category: Monte Walsh (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cowboy Life, Drabble, Gen, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: One of the few calm days Shorty manages to have
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Time to leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This little thing was written for GEAW Day 4: Other roles. I know George Eads because of MacGyver (2016) and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, but I wanted to watch more of the things he's in so that I could explore another of his characters. So I watched Monte Walsh (2003). I uh, found it extremely hard to concentrate on the movie, honestly. It wasn't that interesting, although I did love the horses!  
> So here's a little drabble I wrote centering on Shorty.
> 
> I should've published it yesterday but my chronic back pain has been killing me, so you get it today!  
> Have fun :)
> 
> English is not my first language - this work is un-betaed.

The sun warmed Shorty’s face as he closed his eyes and soaked in its light.

The young cowboy had decided to take the day with calm, away from the railroad. He had taken the cattle to one of the flats with a couple of other cowboys but kept to himself.

Being on the saddle was his life. He couldn’t think of doing anything else.

Hitting his horse lightly with his heels, Shorty spurred him forwards. The animal’s gait lulled him gently.

“Mh,” he relaxed on the saddle, stretching his neck and arms. “I don’t want to give this up…”

The chilly morning wind filled his nostrils. It brought him the smell of the fresh grass and wet ground, mixed with less pleasant things such as the typical odor of cows and crap.

Horrible, but still home.

Following the cattle, he let his gaze wander around the flat and to the mountains.

These were the days where the only sounds he ever heard were a cow’s bellow, hooves on the ground, and horses’ neighs.

A few birds flew over his head, chirping.

This was a dying area. Everyone was leaving. No matter what Monte thought, progress was going to leave them jobless.

Shorty was a young man, but still old enough to remember when every man he knew had spent his days on a saddle. Now, they were barely a dozen in this area.

The glory days the old cowboys like Monte talked about were long gone.

Tightening his jaw, Shorty petted his horse’s neck.

Progress. Aye.

“Maybe it’s really time to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> What other roles do you know George Eads for?
> 
> Come talk to me at @demonicsoulmates on Tumblr!


End file.
